blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Wheels
is the name for six special episodes of Blaze and the Monster Machines Season 3. The first episode aired on May 29, 2017. The last episode aired on October 26, 2017. These special episodes also marked the debut of the show's new animation style. Premise In these special episodes, Blaze and AJ visit a special place called Animal Island, an island inhabited by talking animal trucks who befriend them. Unlike other episodes, these episodes do not feature STEM concepts, and instead focus on different animals and certain facts about what they do. Transformations in these episodes are also animal-like, and Blaze and his friends will often turn into an animal to solve the problem at hand. Opening theme Like the Race Car Adventures episodes, a unique title sequence was used. Like the original, Blaze's flame glows over black; at "On your mark", the view zooms out to frame him racing across the Animal Island savannah, passing Bunk then Nelson. At "One, two, three, Let's Blaze", He drives with Stripes in the jungle and they jump and transform into a lion and Super Tiger Stripes, respectively. At "So buckle your seatbelt", they jump through the forest, then Blaze jumps up and turns into a gorilla as he swings across the trees. At "Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie some speed", he then transforms into a rhinoceros and charges forward, smashing through a wall in his path. At "Blaze and the Monster Machines (Go, go!) (Blaze!)" He transforms into a shark and jumps into the ocean, swimming around. As he jumps out, he transforms into a falcon and flies around the Animal Island lagoon. Finally he flies past the camera and the theme song ends on the show's logo. The theme song only added whooshing sounds and the first version had a coloring error: Blaze's lion eyes are bright blue. Later episodes corrected this. Episodes *Animal Island *Toucan Do It! *Falcon Quest *The Big Ant-venture *Ready, Set, Roar! *The Great Animal Crown Special Guest Stars *Billy Ray Cyrus (Lazard) *Kelsea Ballerini (Tooks) *Darius Rucker (Thunderwing) Trivia * This miniseries introduces the show’s new animation style, featuring the introduction of ray tracing where the trucks reflect their environments, the visible tearing on their tires, and the animals’ appearances were changed so they have more realistic and lifelike bodies, resembling their real life counterparts. * Out of all episodes, only half of them featured a viewer greeting (Animal Island, Ready, Set, Roar! and The Great Animal Crown), and viewer greetings became less frequent starting with such. * Stripes is the only one of Blaze's friends other than AJ, Crusher and Pickle to visit Animal Island more than once in the miniseries. The rest only went once. * This miniseries is the only one to have all it's episodes aired straight in a row. * The scenes of the animal explanations on the control panel were animated with Adobe Animate. Gallery Wild Wheels time card.png Wild Wheels promo logo.png Wild Wheels date card.png Nick logo Wild Wheels.png Blaze logo Wild Wheels.png Wild Wheels promo logo 2.png Wild Wheels date card 2.png Nick logo Wild Wheels 2.png Blaze logo Wild Wheels 2.png Wild Wheels promo logo 3.png Wild Wheels date card 3.png Nick logo Wild Wheels 3.png Category:Episodes Category:Wild Wheels episodes Category:Themed episodes